While the field of watch case and band connections is highly developed, there remain in those constructions currently acceptable certain difficulties. For example, currently popular watch band and case connections require the utilization, in addition to the band and case, of one or more separate elements, such as resiliently contractile pivot pins, non-resiliently deformable lock elements, or the like. In addition to the costs of such separate elements, their use considerably increases the difficulty and time consumed in assembly, as by a watchmaker. Examples of such prior art are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,722,040 and 3,964,652. Further, prior watchband connector constructions have generally required a permanent deformation of the loose or separate lock element after its association with the band, which was difficult and time consuming and often resulted in damage or mutilation of adjacent parts such that the band was incapable of ready replacement or reuse.